Drogi Donny
by Ammaviel
Summary: Nocą w Nowym Jorku spodziewać się można wszystkiego, nawet kilkuletniej dziewczynki przemierzającej ulice. Co jeśli spotka na swojej drodze zmutowanego żółwia? Nastoletnia już May stanąć musi przed najtrudniejszym wyborem w swoim życiu. Leonardo/OC
1. Rozdział 1

**Hej! Oto moja nowa historia, na którą wpadłam jeszcze w wakacje. Kilka rozdziałów mam już gotowych, ale potem będę potrzebować trochę czasu między każdym rozdziałem. Moje opowiadanie oparte jest na kreskówce z 2003 roku i na najnowszym filmie CGI. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Zapraszam do czytania.**

**PS. Na początku May ma około sześć lat i jest w wieku Rapha, a Leo jest od nich trochę starszy.**

„Wstęp"

Nowy York nocą nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie i chyba każdy jego mieszkaniec to wie. O ile główne dzielnice tętnią życiem nawet po zmroku to w tych biedniejszych miejscach nie jest już tak kolorowo. Mimo, że neony i latarnie oświetlają wymarłe ulice mało, kto się na nich pojawia. Szczególnie, jeśli do tego wieje zimny wiatr. Wszyscy zostają w domach lub przemykają ulicami jak najszybciej, a jeśli tylko mogą to wzywają taksówkę. Po ulicach kręcą się tylko ci, dla których noc jest główną sferą życia i uwierzcie mi nie chcielibyście ich spotkać w ciemnym zaułku. No może oprócz jednego. Smukła postać przemknęła od jednego cienia rzucanego przez budynek do drugiego, widocznie nie chcąc być zauważona. Kto to? Cóż mało, kto miał kiedykolwiek okazję do poznania bliżej tej zagadkowej postaci. Przystanęła na chwilę przy schodach pożarowych i sprawnie weszła po nich na dach by tam stanąć na samym brzegu i oparta o gzyms wpatrywać się w uśpione miasto. Sylwetka owej osoby była dziwnie zniekształcona, jakby na plecach miała ogromny garb lub skorupę. Nocny mieszkaniec Nowego Yorku obrócił się i każdy przeciętny obserwator, gdyby ktokolwiek chciał go wtedy obserwować mógł zauważyć łysą okrągłą głowę z podłużnym pyskiem, umięśnione ręce i nogi, dłonie z trzema palcami i ogromną skorupę na jego plecach, zza której wystają rękojeści dwóch mieczy. Kolorowa bandana powiewała w podmuchach wiatru, ale stwór stał tam gdzie wcześniej wpatrując się w miasto. Jego bystrym oczom nic nie by nie umknęło, jak się ma trzech młodszych braci trzeba być czujnym, a trening ninjtsu tylko wyostrzył jego zmysły. Nagle mała sylwetka bardziej wlokąca się niż idąca ulicą przyciągnęła wzrok obserwatora. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, a potem szybko podjął decyzję i płynnie zeskoczył z dachu miękko lądując w pustej uliczce. Cały czas kryjąc się w cieniu obserwował mały kształt dziewczynki idącej pustą ulicą. Mała mogła mieć kilka lat, była bardzo drobna i brudna a pod pachą dzierżyła szmacianą zabawkę upapraną błotem. Stwór patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem i zastanawiał się co tak małe dziecko robi samo na ulicy o tej porze. Nagle skądś dobiegły czyjeś kroki i spłoszona mała rzuciła się do ucieczki akurat w ulicę gdzie chował się stwór. A on stał tam w takim szoku, że nie zdążył nawet odsunąć się by uniknąć kolizji. Dziewczynka wpadła na niego, wywrócili się, ale on nie stracił refleksu. Złapał ją szybko i pociągnął w cień by uniknąć zauważenia. Kopała i szarpała się, ale nie udało jej się mu wyrwać, jego ręce trzymały ją silnie aż idący ludzie minęli ich bezpiecznie ukrytych. Wtedy ją puścił, a ona odskoczyła od niego i zmierzyła go na poły przerażonym, na poły rezolutnym spojrzeniem.

-Kim jesteś? – spytała butnie, wysoko unosząc ubrudzony podbródek. Zapadła cisza.

-O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie – nadeszła w końcu odpowiedź, a on wolno wysunął się z cienia. Dziewczynka zamarła w wyrazie zaskoczenia i rozbawienia.

-Jesteś żółwiem! – pisnęła w końcu widocznie uradowana, a on spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. – Ale super! Jak masz na imię? – mówiąc to przechyliła delikatnie główkę.

-Leonardo – odpowiedział on niechętnie – I tak, jestem żółwiem.

-Ja jestem May – powiedziała dziewczynka

-A dalej? – Żółw był zdeterminowany by odstawić tę małą do domu. Dziewczynka zamyśliła się.

-Nie wiem – odparła w końcu – Mama wie. I Tata.

-A gdzie oni są? – spytał więc Leonardo, ale od razu zorientował się, ze było to złe pytanie gdyż oczy dziewczynki wypełniły się łzami.

-Nie ma – wybąkała zdławionym głosem

-A kiedy ich ostatni raz widziałaś? – zapytał on raz po raz egzaminując je poszarpane ubranko i ubrudzoną twarzyczkę.

-Dziś – załkała – Rano wyszliśmy z hotelu, a potem jacyś panowie nas zatrzymali i Mamusia powiedziała, żebym biegła to się pobawimy w berka i ja pobiegłam, a potem już ich nie widziałam – wymamrotała, a dla Leonarda wszystko stało się jasne. Rodzice dziewczynki najpewniej zostali obrabowani, może nawet nie żyli, a ona błąkała się sama po ulicach. Młody żółw był w rozterce, a ona płakała coraz bardziej. Po chwili wahania delikatnie dotknął jej twarzy i starł z niej łzy

-No już – mruknął zażenowany – Chcesz, to zabiorę cię do domu – zaproponował w końcu stwierdzając, że chyba nie ma innego wyjścia.

-Pyszczka też? – spytała drżącym głosem, a on spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Pyszczka? – spytał zastanawiając się kim może być ów Pyszczek. Dziewczynka skinęła głową i nagle zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła z przerażeniem. Czego szukała? Domyślił się dopiero po kilku minutach. Chodziło o zabawkę, którą musiała upuścić gdy ją złapał. Znalazł ją na ziemi i wręczył jej a jej twarz rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

-Pyszczek – szepnęła tuląc pluszowego tygrysa do siebie.

-To co, idziemy? – spytał wyciągając do niej rękę, którą radośnie przyjęła.

-Twoi bracia są tacy jak ty?

-Tak – potwierdził, - a nasz Mistrz wygląda jak ogromny szczur.

-Wow – teraz patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem – A gdzie mieszkacie?

-Zobaczysz – zaśmiał się on. Teraz był już święcie przekonany, że Mistrz Splinter już nigdy nie pozwoli mu samemu wyjść na powierzchnię. A miało być tak pięknie! Pierwszy samotny parol w mieście i takie coś. No ale chyba było warto. Dziewczynka u jego boku potknęła się i gdyby jej nie podtrzymał z pewnością by się wywróciła. – Wszystko dobrze? – spytał z troską, a ona ziewnęła w odpowiedzi. Była zmęczona, to dało się zrozumieć. Leonardo westchnął i kucnął by mogła wdrapać mu się na plecy. – Wygodnie?

-Tak – mruknęła sennie w jego kark – Daleko jeszcze? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem czego ona nie mogła zobaczyć.

-Nie, trzymaj się. – podszedł do włazu prowadzącego do kanału – Trzymaj się okey? I nic się nie bój. – mimo, że ją ostrzegł pisnęła cicho gdy wskoczył w czeluść tunelu. Wylądował miękko na wąskim chodniku z boku kanału i ruszył przed siebie, skrzętnie omijają zalegająca tu i ówdzie wodę.

-To tu mieszkasz? – spytała mała po kilkunastu minutach biegu.

-Trochę dalej, ale tak – odparł – U mnie w domu jest mniej mokro i tak nie śmierdzi. – zdawała się przyjąć to z ulgą.

-Twoja rodzina nie będzie zła? – spytała cichutkim głosikiem pełnym obaw.

-Nie, pewnie, że nie – Leonardo nie był do końca pewien czy to prawda, ale nie miał zamiaru jej straszyć. Usłyszał kolejne ziewnięcie. – Już niedaleko. – w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko senne mruknięcie. Ciemność tunelu zdawała się działać na nią usypiająco. Na szczęście byli już na miejscu i Leonardo wspiąwszy się na kilkanaście rur znalazł się w miarę czystym korytarzu prowadzącym prosto do rozszerzenia kanałów, w którym mieszkał. – Hej, schodź mała – delikatnie ściągnął sobie dziewczynkę z pleców. Patrzyła dość nieprzytomnie, ale w ręku dalej ściskała łapkę pluszaka. – Teraz bądź cicho, dobrze? – skinęła kilkakrotnie główką, a Leonardo westchnął i ruszył przed siebie. Wkrótce weszli w krąg światła i ich oczom ukazał się sporych rozmiarów pokój.

-Leo! – krzyknął ktoś i rzucił się ku nim jasny żółw noszący pomarańczową bandanę. Nie zważając na dziewczynkę radośnie uściskał brata – Pobiłem dzisiaj rekord, wiesz? – pochwalił się, a na twarzy Leonarda pojawił się uśmiech.

-Leo! – z kanapy skinął im kolejny żółw o fioletowej bandanie pochylony nad jakimś modelem

-Jak … było? – spytał ktoś inny przerwę między wyrazami wypełniając kopaniem w worek treningowy. Ten żółw miał czerwoną bandanę i wyglądał na rówieśnika May.

-Raph znowu mnie walnął! – poskarżył się pomarańczowy, chyba najmłodszy z braci.

-Zamknij się Mikey! – warknął tamten przy worku. Leonardo zaśmiał się, jak dobrze było znów być w domu. May stała spokojnie cały czas trzymając swego przewodnika za rękę i obserwując wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ustami. I pewnie stałaby tak dalej gdyby fioletowy nie spytał:

-Kto to jest Leo? – słowa przetoczyły się po kanale i nawet żółw zwany Raphem przerwał trening i obrócił się w stronę nowoprzybyłych

-To jest … to jest – Leonardo nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć.

-Leonardo! – zabrzmiał surowy głos i żółw skrzywił się. Wszyscy czterej obrócili się w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos i skłonili się jednocześnie. May obserwowała ich w zdumieniu

-Sensei – odparł Leonardo – Ja ją znalazłem, nie miała gdzie pójść. Jej rodziców zaatakowano dziś rano i od tego czasu ich nie widziała. – tłumaczył nerwowo

-Ja nikomu nie powiem! – wybuchła May – On mnie uratował, ja… - zamilkła nagle przerażona tym jak się właśnie zachowała. – Przepraszam proszę pana. – Mistrz Splinter podszedł do swoich czterech synów i małej dziewczynki stojącej przed nimi i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

-Jak masz na imię dziecko? – spytał spokojnie, a ona zarumieniła się wściekle.

-May – szepnęła, a żółwie odetchnęły z ulgą, gniew ich ojca minął.

-Zgubiłaś się moja mała? – spytał, a ona potwierdziła

-Ja tu nie mieszkam. Lecieliśmy samolotem, bardzo długo. Mama powiedziała, że to będzie fajna wycieczka – wyjaśniła – Ja bym tam wolała gdyby została ze mną, ale teraz też jest super!

-Jak się nazywa twoja mama? – wypytywał dalej szczur, ale na to dziewczynka nie znała już odpowiedzi. To samo było, gdy chciał się dowiedzieć gdzie mieszka i jak ma na nazwisko. Mała nie wiedziała prawie nic. Oczywiście mogła się poszczycić szczegółowym opisem domu i swojego pokoju, ale jego lokalizacji podać nie potrafiła. W końcu Mistrz westchnął i podjął decyzję.

-Skoro masz z nami zostać, musisz nas poznać. – powiedział - Ja jestem Splinter, mojego najstarszego syna Leonarda już poznałaś, to jest Raphael – tu wskazał na tego z czerwoną bandaną, który skinął jej głową - Donatello – fioletowy przyjaźnie wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona potrząsnęła nią. – I Michealangelo – pomarańczowy bez dalszych ceregieli po prostu ją przytulił.

-To ona z nami zamieszka tato? – spytał rozentuzjazmowany, a gdy Splinter potwierdził przytulił ją ponownie, tym razem mocniej - Zawsze chciałem mieć siostrę! – May uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, a potem ziewnęła szeroko co przypomniało Splinterowi, że zarówno ona jak i jego synowie powinni już spać. Wkrótce, więc żółwie zostały zagonione do własnych łóżek, a May umyta na ile się dało i ułożona na kanapie. Szczur życzył jej dobrej nocy, a potem zdmuchnął świecę, jedyne źródło światła i kanał pogrążył się w mroku. Dziewczynka ziewnęła, a potem wtuliła się mocniej w swojego ukochanego tygryska i zasnęła.

-May – szepnął ktoś – Czas wstawać! – wyżej wspomniana mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego i przewróciła się na drugi bok. – May! Pobudka – ponowiono próbę.

-Co Don, nie możesz jej dobudzić? – spytał ktoś inny wesołym głosem – Źle się do tego zabierasz.

-Wiesz Mike, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. – zastanowił się pierwszy z rozmówców.

-Bzdura, zaraz ją poderwę! – zaprotestował drugi

-Tego się właśnie boję. – mruknął ten nazwany Donem

-MAY! PORA WSTAWAĆ! – dziewczyna podskoczyła wyrwana ze snu i usiadła na łóżku nie do końca jeszcze rozbudzona. Zaraz jednak oprzytomniała na tyle by rozpoznać głos żółwia, który zafundował jej taką pobudkę.

-MIKEY! – ryknęła zrywając się z łóżka i rozpoczynając pościg za uciekającym najszybciej jak się dało Michealangelo. Donatello z rozbawieniem oglądał całą zaistniałą sytuację i w końcu ruszył do stołu by dołączyć do Rapha.

-Czy on się nigdy nie nauczy, że nie jest w stanie przed nią uciec? – spytał Rapheal zajęty swoją miską płatków.

-Spójrz na nich, nie ucieka tylko stara się dożyć aż przyjdzie Leo – stwierdził mentorskim tonem Don. Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu.

-Pięć dolców na małą – mruknął Raph półgębkiem

-Przyjmuję, Leo przyjdzie zanim zacznie się mścić – odparł Don, a potem obaj wrócili do jedzenia. Przerwało im dopiero głośne: Ha! Obrócili się obaj i zobaczyli May siedzącą okrakiem na skorupie Mike'a.

-May! Zostaw go – zabrzmiał w tym samym momencie silny głos i dziewczyna powoli zeszła z leżącego na podłodze żółwia.

-Popsujesz każdą zabawę - rzuciła do Leonarda opierającego się o framugę wejścia.

-Właśnie Leo! – krzyknął Raph – Mogłeś wrócić pięć minut później. – Don uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

-Nie mogłem Raphie – zaśmiał się Leo siadając do stołu, May dołączyła do nich w chwilę później – Codziennie jest to samo, już się nauczyłem, że ich nie powinno się zostawiać samych na zbyt długo.

-Dałbyś mi raz dokończyć! – westchnęła May pomiędzy dwiema łyżkami płatków – Przecież go nie zabiję. – odpowiedziały jej śmiechy. Dopiero wtedy Mikey odważył się sam podejść do stołu. – Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! – postraszyła dziewczyna, a on uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Też cię kocham siostrzyczko – w odpowiedzi otrzymał wściekłe spojrzenie. Przy stole wybuchł śmiech, do którego po chwili dołączyła się także May. Mimo jednak, że śmiała się razem ze swymi braćmi w jej sercu pozostało dziwne uczucie, którego jeszcze nie potrafiła rozpoznać, a które zniszczyć miało względny spokój mieszkańców podziemi.

**To na razie wszystko, dziękuję za uwagę i proszę komentujcie. To naprawdę dodaje weny.**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Witajcie, oto rozdział 2 tego opowiadania, ostatni słowem wstępu, od następnego historia przyjmie już taką formę jaką planowałam. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest zrozumiałe i w miarę ciekawe. Zachęcam do komentowania.**

Pożegnania

Cios, parowanie, odskok, atak. Powtórzenie. Jeszcze raz i kolejny. Ataki jej przeciwnika padają coraz szybciej, już sama nie atakuje. Tylko się broni. Ale i tak przegrywa i już wkrótce leży na ziemi z końcem, bo skierowanym prosto w gardło.

-May! – karcący głos mistrza przerwał walkę. Donny z miejsca cofnął kij i pomógł jej wstać i delikatnym uśmiechem. – Co się z tobą dzieje dziecko?

-Nic sensei – odparła ze wzrokiem skierowanym w ziemię. – Powtarzamy? – to mówiąc odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Donatello.

-Nie! – zaprzeczył Splinter – Chłopcy, koniec treningu. May, ty do mnie – dodał i ruszył z stronę swojego kąta. May uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do swoich braci i podążyła za nim. Na miejscu uklękła i skłoniła głowę.

-Sensei.

-Co się z tobą dzieje moja droga? O czym tak zapamiętale myślisz podczas treningów? – spytał Splinter już łagodniej.

-O niczym sensei – odparła – Ja tylko … Coraz trudniej mi się skupić.

-Coś cię trapi kochanie?

-Nie! – zaprzeczyła szybko – A właściwie tak ojcze. – przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć, jak wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi. W końcu przemogła się – Chciałabym wiedzieć, kim jestem. – szepnęła – Skąd się wzięłam.

-Dobrze wiesz, że żaden z nas nie zna twego pochodzenia – odparł szczur.

-Tak, ale … ostatnio jak przeglądałam swoje rzeczy, te, w których Leo mnie znalazł. – odparła powoli, jakby cedząc słowa.

-I, co? – zachęcił ją Splinter

-Kurtka się rozpruła i z podszewki wypadła jakaś kartka – wyjaśniła podając mu wymięty kawałek papieru. Szczur ujął go w swoją pazurzastą dłoń i rozwinął. Przez chwilę studiował litery w skupieniu, a potem spojrzał ponownie na May.

-Co chcesz zrobić w związku z tym? – spytał spokojnie, a ona przygryzła wargę.

-Nie wiem, boję się – wyszeptała – Stąd nie dowiem się nic więcej, ale z drugiej strony …

-Nie mogę powiedzieć ci, co masz robić, ale ufam, że podejmiesz dobrą decyzję. – powiedział Splinter – Nowy Orlean, to w końcu nie tak blisko.

-Wiem – mruknęła – I nie chcę zostawiać chłopaków. – szepnęła. „Nie chcę zostawiać Leo" pomyślała także, lecz tego już nie powiedziała. Mistrz Splinter wyczuł chyba wahanie w jej głosie, bo spytał:

-Ale…?

-Ale, mają tam świetny Uniwersytet – szepnęła tak cicho, że szczur ledwo usłyszał. To było jej największe marzenie, skończyć studia. Wstydziła się tego bardzo, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że tak było. Wyjazd oznaczałby rozstanie z tymi, których najbardziej kochała. – Muszę pomyśleć ojcze.

-Oczywiście – Splinter skinął głową. – Pamiętaj o jednym, kochamy cię niezależnie co postanowisz.

-Dziękuję tato – odparła, a potem wstała i pobiegła do pozostałych.

Przez cały dzień robiła wszystko by tylko nie myśleć. Medytowała z Leo, razem z Raphem stłukła worek treningowy na kwaśne jabłko, a potem przesiedziała dwie godziny z Donnem nad najnowszym wynalazkiem. Ale, gdy po godzinnej rozgrywce z Mikem musiała iść do łóżka problem powrócił. Tej nocy nie mogła spać. Leżała na plecach wsłuchując się w równe oddechy swoich braci i myślała. Wspominała każdą wspólną chwilę i płakała rzewnymi łzami nad tym co było i co zamierzała zniszczyć. Ale decyzja została podjęta już w chwili, gdy znalazła tamten adres i nic nie mogło jej zmienić. Płakała nad sobą, nad swoimi braćmi i co najważniejsze płakała nad Leonardem, który był jej tak bliski i jednocześnie tak daleki.

Gdy decyzja została podjęta wszystko poszło szybko. Najtrudniej było powiedzieć żółwiom, widzieć ból i szok wypisany na ich twarzach. Tak jak się spodziewała nie zrozumieli, przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Ale mimo to próbowali ją wspierać, wszyscy oprócz Leo. Gdy tylko usłyszał, co miała im do powiedzenia wypadł z kanału i nie pokazał się przez cztery dni. Wróciwszy nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem i tak pozostało aż do dnia jej wyjazdu.

Smutny to był dzień dla wszystkich mieszkańców kanału. May, z plecakiem na plecach, lewymi dokumentami wykonanymi przez Donatella stanęła przed swymi braćmi gotowa do wyjazdu. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odezwał i dopiero Mikey przerwał ciszę.

-Musisz jechać? – spytał cicho z miną zbitego psa. Wolno skinęła głową. – To weź to! – i podał jej złożone na pół zdjęcie. Przyjęła je i już chciała rozłożyć, gdy najmłodszy z żółwi przeszkodził jej. – Otwórz dopiero w samolocie. – uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła, a potem objęła go mocno za szyję.

-Będę za tobą tęsknić – szepnęła

-Ale przywieziesz mi jakieś komiksy? – rzucił Mikey, a ona zaśmiała się i przytuliwszy go jeszcze mocniej przesunęła się do Donniego. O ile z pozostałymi żółwiami była blisko to Don był jej najbliższy, nie licząc Leo.

-Hej braciszku – mruknęła

-Masz mój e-mail? – spytał, a ona przytaknęła – Telefon też?

-Tak – zaśmiała się. – Kocham cię – jego też przytuliła, a gdy jego policzek dotknął jej ramienia poczuła jak płacze. – Hej, będzie dobrze. Napiszę jak tylko dojadę.

-Wiem, że będzie dobrze – szepnął on – Rany, jak Raph zobaczy, że płaczę nie da mi żyć.

-Kocham cię Don – powtórzyła, po czym puściła go i podeszła do Rapha. On też miał łzy w oczach choć walczył by tego nie okazać.

-Choć tu Raphie – przytulił ją, a ona odetchnęła głęboko – Zaopiekuj się nimi, okay?

-Pewnie May, jakby ktoś ci podpadł to wiesz do kogo dzwonić – zaśmiała się na te słowa

-Oczywiście – odparła. A potem nadszedł czas na najtrudniejsze. Leo. Stał tuż obok ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Nie spojrzał na nią gdy do niego podeszła i nie uczynił nic by pokazać, że zauważył jej obecność. Stanęła przed nim i zacisnęła pięści. Nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować.

-Do widzenia – zdołała wyszeptać. Nie odpowiedział. Powoli odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na swego ojca. Skłoniła się przed nim, a potem rzuciwszy Leo ostatnie spojrzenie odwróciła się i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Była to dla niej najtrudniejsza decyzja w życiu i jeszcze długo prześladowały ją jego oczy pełne bólu.


	3. List 1

**A oto i bonus:**

Z listów do braci, list 1

Kochany Donny!

Po pierwsze, uspokój wszystkich i zapewnij, że dojechałam bez przeszkód i siedzę teraz w pierwszej napotkanej kafejce internetowej pisząc do was. Lot był długi i męczący, szczególnie, że obok mnie siedział dzieciak, który przez cały czas uprzykrzał mi życie. Kogoś Ci to przypomina Mikey? Na szczęście już jestem na ziemi.

Na kilka pierwszych dni wynajęłam pokój w miłym, ale tanim hoteliku, a potem będę musiała poszukać czegoś innego. Oczywiście dalej mam nadzieję, że dostanę akademik, w końcu według papierów mieszkam w Nowym Jorku. No, ale pierwszą rzeczą jest w ogóle dostać się na studia. Jutro idę na uczelnię i zobaczymy. Chociaż tak w sumie to z takim nauczycielem jak ty Don to to miejsce mam jak w banku.

Powiedz chłopakom, że już za nimi tęsknię i pilnuj żeby Raph nie bił Mike'a (no przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zwykle. Pozdrów wszystkich i trzymaj się braciszku.

Napisze jak tylko się czegoś dowiem.

Twoja

May


	4. List 2

Donny!

Dostałam się! Naprawdę się dostałam i to tam gdzie chciałam, na biochemię! Egzaminy zdałam z wyróżnieniem i przyjęli mnie z ucałowaniem ręki. Chyba mam też szansę na stypendium naukowe, ale nie wyprzedzajmy faktów.

Przepraszam, że nie zapytałam na początku. Co u Was? Strasznie się kłócicie beze mnie? A tak w ogóle, kto teraz sprząta? Mam nadzieję, że nie Ojciec.

Teraz tak, mam już gdzie mieszkać, przydział na akademik dostałam nie bez bojów, ale dostałam. Wczoraj się sprowadziłam i mam fajną współlokatorkę Marlyn. Trochę za bardzo wścibska, ale jest okay. Na razie akademik jest przyjemnie cichy, nawet spokojniejszy niż nasz dom. Jutro idę na rozmowę o pracę do takiej małej kawiarni obok kampusu bo tam podobno potrzebują kelnerki, a ja z czegoś musze się utrzymać do następnego półrocza.

Pytałeś co z poszukiwaniami, a ja ze smutkiem stwierdzam, że na razie nic. Spędziłam cały dzień w miejskiej bibliotece w archiwum i zupełnie nic nie znalazłam. Gazety w Nowym Orleanie piszą o wszystkim tylko nie o rzeczach ważnych. Znalazłam informację o tym, że pani Dawson z Harley Street zaginął kot o wdzięcznym imieniu Miles, ale o moich rodzicach ani słowa, mimo, że zginęli na ulicach Nowego Jorku. Możesz w to uwierzyć? Ale nie mam zamiaru się poddać, przecież mnie znasz! Rano znów wpadnę do biblioteki i będę szukać dalej. A w poniedziałek początek roku akademickiego i zajęć. Nie mogę się już doczekać! Studia! To takie niesamowite, że aż nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jedynym minusem jest to, że was tu nie ma. O, jak bardzo chciałabym pokazać wam Nowy Orlean! Każdy z was znalazłby tu coś dla siebie, to takie piękne miasto. Zupełnie inne niż Nowy Jork, takie spokojne (oczywiście oprócz kampusu ;) ) i tajemnicze. A język! Coś wspaniałego. Idąc rano po bułki słyszę z każdej strony radosne „Bonjour: i od razu świat staje się weselszy.

Żałuję, że was tu nie ma i nie mogę posiedzieć z Tobą w labolatorium, pograć z Mike'm na konsoli, odbyć sparringu z Raphem i pogadać z Leo. Brakuje mi mądrych maksym Mistrza i naszych wypadów na miasto. Przekaż im, że bardzo tęsknię i ściskam ich mocno. I napisz jak sobie radzicie.

Z wyrazami miłości

Twoja siostra

May


	5. List 3

Kochany Donny,

Przepraszam, że tak dawno nie pisałam ale szkoła, praca i jeszcze poszukiwania kompletnie mnie pochłonęły, a na dodatek Marlyn (moja współlokatorka, pamiętasz?) cały czas próbuje mnie wyciągnąć do klubu i nie chce zrozumieć, że wolę zostać w pokoju i poczytać, lub (co teraz robię znacznie częściej) pouczyć się. Idealnie pasowałaby do Rapha, nie? Czasem jak na nią patrzę czuję się jak w domu i chce mi się płakać, ale poza tym jakoś się trzymam. Semestr zaczął się dziesięć dni temu, a ja mam tyle roboty, że zasuwam jak głupia. Ubrania coraz bardziej na mnie wiszą, może dlatego, że przestałam jeść pizzę trzy razy dziennie? Żartuję! Tęsknię za naszymi wspólnymi posiłkami. Tu jak zdążę złamać w biegu batonik lub sałatkę to to jest sukces

Jeśli chodzi o rodziców to chyba mam jakiś ślad. Jednego wieczoru jak prawie zasypiałam nad kolejną kroniką podeszła do mnie bibliotekarka i spytała czego tak uparcie szukam. Skłamałam, że robię reportaż o ciekawych zaginięciach i delikatnie podpytałam o rodziców i mnie. A ona po długim milczeniu przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś o czymś takim słyszała! Obiecała mi poszukać w starych gazetach i kazała wrócić za kilka dni. Nie mogę się już doczekać, zbyt długo czekałam na poznanie prawdy! Kończąc chciałabym zapewnić Was, że wszystko u mnie w porządku i bardzo Was wszystkich kocham.

Zdziel ode mnie Rapha, ograj Mike'a w „Need for speed" i przywróć Leo do rzeczywistości.

Kocham i tęsknię

May

PS. Tak z ciekawości, kto gotuje?

PPS. Czyje to? „Mehr licht"


	6. List 4

**Witam ponownie. Ostatnio tak bardzo pochłonęło mnie pisanie mojego najnowszego fanfiku o Trzech Muszkieterach, że zupełnie zaniedbałam pozostałe opowiadanie. Cóż, trudno się dziwić jeśli to właśnie "Mercenary" otrzymała jak na razie najwięcej komentarzy, które przecież stymulują mnie do pisania.**

**Miłego czytania i prosze komentujcie.**

Cześć braciszku!

Co tam u Was? Jak się macie? Bardzo się kłócisz z Raphem? Strasznie brakuje mi tych Waszych kłótni i naszych wspólnych treningów. Tutaj nie mam jak ćwiczyć, w prawdzie biegam i co rano robię ćwiczenia, ale to nie to samo co porządny sparring.

Mikey gotuje! O mało nie dostałam zawału jak przeczytałam. I dalej wszyscy żyjecie? Nie potruł Was? Powiedz mu, że życzę powodzenia i w załączniku przesyłam najprostsze przepisy jakie znam, jak je opanuje niech mi powie to coś jeszcze wymyślę. Teraz pewnie jecie cały czas grzanki, moje wy biedactwa. Czuję się winna, że tak Was zostawiłam.

Tak na marginesie to zgadłeś to Goethe. Jestem w trakcie czytania jego dzieł i tak mi się rzuciło. Bardzo mnie ciekawi czemu zabrałeś się za Darwina. Bo to on, prawda? A to „Niech ryczy z bólu ranny łoś, zwierz zdrów przebiega knieję"? Tego nie zgadniesz!

Zajęcia są super, choć oczywiście nie umywają się do Naszych debat. Skończyłeś już tamten komunikator, nad którym pracowałeś w takiej tajemnicy? Jak wyszło? Wracając do wykładów to przerabiamy właśnie szczegółową budowę genomu, którą jak wiesz mam w małym palcu, więc nudzę się niesamowicie. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście nadrabia to łacina (czarna magia, mówię Ci). Jestem w desperacji i to takiej, że ubłagałam Marlyn żeby mnie przepytywała. Teraz chodzi za mną krok w krok i pyta. Swoją drogą to pewnie całkiem śmiesznie wygląda, ja robię przysiad, ona pyta o tłumaczenie pojęcia z angielskiego na łacinę. Mordęga.

Od miłej bibliotekarki ani słowa, choć zostawiłam jej mój adres i numer telefonu w akademiku. Może to i dobrze, bo pomiędzy nauką i pracą ledwo starcza mi czasu na sen. Kończę już, bo zaraz walnę nosem w klawiaturę ze zmęczenia. Ucałuj wszystkich.

Kocham Was

May


	7. List 5

Moi kochani!

Bo jak widzę teraz piszecie już wszyscy. (Raph natychmiast oddaj bratu komputer) Już? To świetnie. Jak się macie już wiem, że jeszcze żyjecie na Mike'owym wikcie też. To może od najstarszego.

Leo, żyjesz? Bo jakoś tak od Ciebie nie było ani słowa. Mam nadzieję, że trzymasz ich w ryzach bo bez ciebie na pewno by sobie nie poradzili. (No co, taka jest prawda.) Jak się ma Twoje Bonsai? O rany napisz cokolwiek! I to jest rozkaz młodszej siostry!

Raph, jak jeszcze raz Mike mi się poskarży, że go sprałeś to nie ręczę za siebie. Przyjadę tam do was i dopiero ci pokażę. Ma być spokój, jasne? Jak Ci idzie trening? Worek jeszcze się trzyma czy już się rozleciał? A, no i daj już Donowi spokój, ok.?

Donny, nie przejmuj się Raphem i Mike'm. Oni po prostu tacy są, nie zmienisz tego. I pracuj dalej cokolwiek te dwa młoty o tym myślą, wcale nie jesteś kujonem, jasne? Zakazuję ci tak myśleć! Jesteś genialny! Tutaj poznałam wielu inteligentnych chłopaków, ale żaden Ci nie dorównuje!

Mikey. Jestem z Ciebie dymna, te zdjęcia, które mi wysłałeś sprawiły, że dostałam ślinotoku. Już nie mogę się doczekać aż spróbuję tych Twoich pyszności. Wysyłam Ci świetne francuskie przepisy. No i poszukaj u mnie pod łóżkiem, tam powinna być książka kucharska.

U mnie wszystko gra, uczę się, pracuję, ćwiczę. Jakoś egzystuję, ale z każdym dnie coraz bardziej za wami tęsknię. Cały czas tłumię w sobie chęć wskoczenia do najbliższego samolotu do Nowego Jorku żeby być z wami. Wyślijcie mi swoje zdjęcie, najlepiej całą rodziną. Jedno już mam, ale drugie nie zaszkodzi.

Kocham i tęsknię

May

PS. Donny! Skąd wiedziałeś? Moja kolej. Dante, „Boska Komedia". I mój cytat na ten tydzień „ She could easly conceive that marriage might not be immediately in their power"


	8. List 6

**Hej! Wiem, że dawno nie publikowałam ale ciężko pisać jeśli nie ma żadnego odzewu. Proszę komentujcie, nie potrzeba mi wiele, chciałabym po prostu wiedzieć czy ktoś to czyta.**

Kochany Braciszku!

Nic wam nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? Macie gdzie spać? O mało nie dostałam zawału podczas czytania Twojego listu. Byłam w stanie od razu się spakować i do was przyjechać i tylko Marlyn mnie powstrzymała. Kazała mi się zamknąć i zająć czymś innym. Oczywiście biedaczka nie ma bladego pojęcia, dlaczego tak się miotam choć nie ukrywam, że wiele by dała by popatrzeć mi przez ramię jak do Was piszę. Napisz mi szybko jak się czujecie i czy znaleźliście jakieś lokum bo umrę ze strachu, albo naprawdę do was przyjadę!

Przerzuciłam wszystkie dostępne mi dane i znalazłam wszystko co mogłam na temat tego Stockmana. Facet ma dość szemraną przeszłość, jeśli mnie o to pytasz. No nic w załączniku przesyłam ci wszystkie smaczki na jego temat, jakie zdołałam znaleźć. Zróbcie coś dla mnie, spierzcie mu tyłek za nasz dom ok.? Jakbyś jeszcze czegoś chciał to po prostu pytaj.

Krótko o mnie. Jakoś się trzymam. Uczę się, pracuję, odganiam Marlyn od moich problemów i straszliwie za wami tęsknię. Jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców to… nazywali się Jaqueline i Mattew Varox i pochodzili z Nowego Orleanu. Pobrali się 24 grudnia 1986 roku, a w niecałe cztery lata później przyszłam na świat ja. Mayerinne Varox. Nie śmiej się i nawet nie waż się tak do mnie mówić. W życiu nie słyszałam głupszego imienia. Jak się okazuje urodziny mam 16 maja. Gazety donoszą, że wtedy byłam z rodzicami na wakacjach, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez bandytów i następnego dnia znaleźli ich ciała. Byłam tam gdzie mieszkali i dowiedziałam się, że byli podobno bardzo spokojnymi ludźmi, a ja uroczym dzieckiem. I w sumie to tyle. Nie mam żadnych żyjących krewnych, nikt mnie nie szuka. Miałam poczuć się lepiej gdy się już dowiem, ale jakoś tak nic się nie zmieniło. Jestem tą samą May, która wyjechała sześć tygodni temu, tyle że straszliwie za Wami tęsknię. Napisz jedno zdanie, a wrócę. Nie mam już czego tu szukać.

Kocham Was wszystkich

May

PS. Czyżbyś zrezygnował z naszej gry? Czekam na cytat!


	9. List 7

Matko, Donny!

Jak to pokazaliście się tej dziewczynie? Mistrz przecież wielokrotnie powtarzał, że właśnie tego mamy najbardziej unikać! Co Wam przyszło do tych pustych łbów?! Gdyby to zrobił Mikey, no nawet Raph (sorry, chłopaki) to bym uwierzyła, ale Ty i Leo?!

Szczerze powiedziawszy to współczuję tej biedaczce. Obudzić się nagle w kanale i zobaczyć cztery ogromne żółwie i szczura, to musiał być niezły szok, co? Napisałeś, że zemdlała i to dwa razy. Mogę wam tylko pogratulować, wystraszyliście ją na amen. No słowo daję, myślałby kto, że po mieszkaniu ze mną przez trzynaście lat nauczycie się jak traktować kobiety! No nic, czasu nie cofniecie (choć znając ciebie niewiele by mnie to zdziwiło). Ale błagam bądźcie mili i kulturalni, wystarczająco wiele już wycierpiała.

W każdym razie żyję tu sobie jak w całkiem innym świecie. Pomiędzy uczelnią a pracą nie mam ani chwili spokoju a dziewczyny jeszcze próbują wyciągnąć mnie na jakieś imprezy czy coś. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam na to zupełnie ochoty. Jak już wracam z pracy rzucam się na łóżko i przez kilka minut po prostu na nim leżę bez ruchu mając nadzieję, że materiał sam się powtórzy i nie będę musiała nawet wyciągać notatek.

Mam nadzieję, że dożyjecie do następnego listu i że będziesz miał wystarczająco wiele czasu by wznowić naszą grę, stęskniłam się za nią. Ściskam mocno. Wasza

May

PS. Rozwalcie w moim imieniu kilka Gryzonitów, co?

PPS. I naprawdę, ogarnijcie się i nie przysparzajcie nowej znajomej zbyt wielu zawałów.


	10. Kochany Leo

Oto i druga notka tego samego dnia. Chciałabym przeprosić wszystkich czytelników za tak długą zwłokę. Bardzo dawno nie zajmowałam się tym opowiadaniem, ale teraz, kiedy mam jakiś odzew postaram się coś z tym zrobić.

**Rosallie72 **Wielkie dzięki, serio. Dałaś mi nadzieję, że ktoś to czyta i ochotę by kontynuować. Mam nadzieję, że po dzisiejszych rozdziałach znajdę kolejne komentarze.

Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się spodoba. Czytajcie i komentujcie.

PS. To nie jest list, zresztą co będę się rozpisywać. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest jasne. Jeśli nie, nie wahajcie się pisać, jestem otwarta na konstruktywną krytykę

* * *

><p>Kochany Leo,<p>

Zaledwie kilka godzin emu pożegnałam się z Wami, a już tęsknię. Nie potrafię opisać tego co teraz czuję. Siedzę w samolocie do Nowego Orleanu, miejsca w którym czeka tajemnica mojego pochodzenia. Wiem, wy jesteście moją rodziną, nie potrzebuję innej, ale mimo to chce się dowiedzieć co się stało z moimi biologicznymi rodzicami. Zawsze chciałam, przecież wiesz. Już jako małe dziecko się nad tym zastanawiałam. Pamiętasz jak razem wymyślaliśmy różne wytłumaczenia? Ja musze poznać prawdę! Chciałabym byś to zrozumiał, byś zrozumiał mnie. Ale najbardziej chciałabym teraz być z tobą.

Patrzę na nasze zdjęcie rodzinne, tamto, które dał mi Mikey zanim wyjechałam i całym sercem pragnę wrócić do domu. Jesteśmy na nim wszyscy. Ja, ty, Mistrz i chłopaki. Uśmiechamy się. Pamiętasz kiedy je zrobiliśmy? Nie wiedzieliście jeszcze, że wyjeżdżam, byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi i beztroscy. Na tym zdjęciu obejmujesz mnie i oboje szczerzymy się jak wariaci. Czemu to się zmieniło? Tak bardzo żałuję, że nie wyjaśniłam wszystkiego wcześniej, że pozwoliłam ci się odepchnąć!

Chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć. Wiem, powinnam była zrobić to przed wyjazdem ale za bardzo się bałam. Przepraszam. Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Pamiętasz jak żegnałam się ze wszystkimi? Przytuliłam Rapha, Donniego i Mike'a, pokłoniłam się Mistrzowi. Ale zupełnie nie wiedziałam co zrobić z tobą. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym, o wiele ważniejszym niż pozostali. To ty mnie znalazłeś na ulicy i zabrałeś do domu. Ty spędziłeś godziny ucząc mnie walk. Zawsze byłeś na miejscu gdy miałam jakiś problem, zawsze gotów mnie wysłuchać. I właśnie dlatego cię kocham. Tak, kocham cię. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie przeczytasz tego listu więc mogę pisać bez obaw. Kocham cię. Mam nadzieję, że też coś do mnie czujesz i że na mnie poczekasz. Przyrzekam, że wrócę. Przyrzekam ci Leonardo, mój ukochany.

Tęsknię za tobą

Kochająca

May

Dziewczyna odchyliła się na fotelu i westchnęła ciężko. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na trzymany na kolanach czerwony album do zdjęć, całkiem pusty z wyjątkiem jednej, zapisanej strony, a potem na pojedynczą fotografię. Z ciężkim sercem włożyła ją między kartki i zamknęła album, a potem wsunęła go do plecaka. Jej wzrok przyciągnął widok za oknem. Słońce właśnie zachodziło malując niebo na niezwykłe kolory. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała niczego równie pięknego. Żałowała tylko, że jest tu sama.

-Wrócę – szepnęła sama do siebie. –Pamiętaj o mnie.

Jasne włosy zasłaniały jej oczy, ale tym razem nie odrzuciła ich gwałtownym ruchem głowy. Miała wielką ochotę schować się przed światem, zapomnieć. Wiedziała, że technicznie rzecz ujmując powinna się cieszyć. Szkopuł polegał na tym, że nie potrafiła. W każdym filmie jaki widziała nastolatki cieszyły się idąc do collegu, ale nie ona.

-Drodzy państwo prosimy o zajęcie miejsc i zapięcie pasów. Podchodzimy do lądowania w Nowym Orleanie.


	11. List 8

Droga bando wariatów,

powoli przestaję wierzyć w to, że macie równo pod sufitem. Każdy wasz list tylko potwierdza moje przypuszczenia, że wychowywałam się w patologicznej rodzinie. Chyba powinnam wybrać się do psychologa. Chociaż może i nie? Gdybym powiedziała mu prawdę z miejsca zamknęliby mnie w psychiatryku, a tego raczej bym nie chciała. A może to was powinnam wysłać do dobrego fachowca? To ciekawa myśl, prawda?

No dobra, dość już o odchyłach, które z całą pewnością wszyscy mamy. Teraz będę starszą odpowiedzialną siostrą i coś wam powiem. A właściwie jednemu z was. Pozostałym chciałabym tylko przekazać, że współczuję takiego rodzeństwa. To aż dziwne, że jesteście spokrewnieni. RAPHAEL TY IDIOTO! COŚ SOBIE MYŚLAŁ? ZAPOMNIAŁAM, NIE MYŚLAŁEŚ WCALE! PALANT! JESZCZE RAZ ZAATAKUJESZ BRATA TO TAK SKOPIĘ CI TYŁEK, ŻE NAWET SKORUPA NIE POMOŻE! MASZ SIĘ USPOKOIĆ BO…BO… z resztą sama nie wiem co zrobię. W każdym razie serio Raphie, wyluzuj. Nie wiem, znajdź sobie hobby. Inne niż tłuczenie Purpurowych Smoków z nowym kumplem. Swoją drogą szybkość z jaką ujawniacie się mieszkańcom Nowego Jorku zaczyna mnie przerażać. Przyhamujcie trochę bo do mojego powrotu będziecie już celebrytami! Mimo to cieszę się, że znalazłeś przyjaciela równie rąbniętego jak ty Raphie (z całą pewnością nie będziecie się razem nudzić). Tylko błagam nie rozwalcie całego miasta, hmm?

Co do mnie to jakoś się trzymam. Moje życie nie jest nawet w połowie tak interesujące jak wasze, więc i nie ma o czym pisać. Wczoraj Marlyn wyciągnęła mnie do klubu, ale nie wytrzymałam tam zbyt długo. Po godzinie zostawiłam ją na rzecz mojego arcywygodnego łóżka w akademiku. Sen to teraz mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Ściskam was wszystkich najmocniej jak potrafię i w załączniku przesyłam coś dla każdego. Nie będę pisać co, sprawdźcie sami. Pisałam już, że was kocham?

Zawsze wasza

May

PS. Donny, Raphie, Mikey, mogę was o coś prosić? Zróbcie coś z Leo. Ja nie wiem, przywiążcie go do krzesła? Ta cisza mnie dobija. A jeśli naprawdę nie będzie chciał ze mną gadać…powiedzcie mu, że przepraszam. Strasznie przepraszam. Kocham was.


	12. List 9

Kochani zieloni braciszkowie,

jak ja wam zazdroszczę! Nanoboty! Rany! Ile bym dała żeby coś takiego zobaczyć! Macie może jeszcze jakiegoś? Moglibyście mi go wysłać? Albo nie, zatrzymajcie go dla mnie, zbadam jak wrócę. Kolejny powód, żeby przyspieszyć powrót.

Ale tak w sumie moglibyście przestać szaleć. Z każdym waszym listem coraz bardziej się o was boję. Wiem, jesteście świetnie wyszkoleni i nie ma nikogo kto lepiej nadawałby się do tej roboty, ale…nawet wy nie jesteście niezniszczalni. Za bardzo Was kocham by was stracić. No i strasznie chciałabym też brać w tym wszystkim udział, same listy nie wystarczają. Tęsknię za ninjitsu. Tutaj ciężko mi ćwiczyć, szczególnie jeśli mam zachować incognito. Jedyne co mogę robić bez wzbudzania podejrzeń to poranny jogging (chociaż trzeba przyznać, że w moim wykonaniu to raczej poranne maratony) i kilka ćwiczeń rozciągających przed szkołą. Czasem wybieramy się z dziewczynami na siłownię. Uwierzcie, miny Marlyn i Jannet jak wzięłam się za podnoszenie ciężarów były boskie! Aż żałuję, że nie miałam ze sobą aparatu! Ale to wszystko to nie to samo co porządny sparring z jednym z was. Nie mogę się doczekać aż znowu będziemy wszyscy razem i spiorę wam skorupy.

Do tego czasu mogę co najwyżej przesłać wam najmocniejsze uściski i zapewnić, że bardzo was kocham.

Na zawsze Wasza

May

PS. Szkoda Leo, że dalej milczysz. Gdybym była na miejscu coś bym na to poradziła, ale tak mogę cię tylko poprosić żebyś przestał. Chłopaki, dzięki. Nawet jeśli nie wyszło. Przykro mi, że przeze mnie Mikey ma rozciętą wargę, Raph posiniaczone żebra, a Donny podbite oko. Jesteście wielcy. Dzięki, że próbowaliście.


	13. List 10

**Od poprzedniego rozdziału minęło sporo czasu, ale nie martwcie się, dalej piszę. Szczególnie, że do końca tygodnia siedzę w domu. W każdym razie oto kolejny list. Komentujcie proszę**

Moje kochane żółwie,

Słowo daję ten zadziwiający talent do pakowania się w kłopoty prędzej czy później wpędzi was do grobu. A mnie razem z wami bo nie mam zamiaru bezczynnie patrzeć jak dajecie się zarżnąć. Cóż, takie już moje szczęście.

Cały czas myślę o tym psychiatrze i mam coraz większą ochotę by rzeczywiście do jakiegoś wpaść. Żeby było śmieszniej Marlyn podziela moje zdanie bo, jak twierdzi nie jestem normalna. Według niej normalna studentka to taka, która cały czas imprezuje przepuszczając w ten sposób pieniądze rodziców, wyrywa facetów na prawo i lewo, pije, czasem bierze, a uczy się tylko tuż przed egzaminami. Jak sami widzicie zupełnie nie pasuję do tego opisu. Ona też nie do końca, ale to już całkiem inna sprawa. Nie bierzcie mnie źle, Marlyn jest super tylko czasem działa mi na nerwy. Tak, chyba nawet bardziej niż ty Mikey.

Co do waszej ostatniej akcji o której mi pisaliście to musze powiedzieć, że jestem z was dumna. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu musieliście robić z tego takie przedstawienie, no ale cóż. Purpurowe Smoki Was popamiętają! Tak trzymać! A tak w ogóle to macie może gdzieś swoje zdjęcie jak się poprzebieraliście. Dałabym wszystko by takie zdobyć!

Muszę, już kończyć, padam z nóg i istnieje możliwość, że zaraz zasnę przed komputerem. Kocham Was wszystkich i ściskam mocno.

Wasza

May


	14. List 11

**Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! (Kaja się). To wszystko moja i tylko moja wina. Powinna była napisać ten rozdział już dawno, ale...jakoś tak nie miała głowy. Inne fandomy zabierają mi masę czasu nie mówiąc już o szkole, która jest mordercza.**

**Wybaczcie!**

* * *

><p>Moi Kochani,<p>

każdy wasz kolejny list budzi we mnie coraz większe przerażenie. Czemu, ach czemu z każdym dniem pakujecie się w coraz większe kłopoty?! Czy naprawdę myśl o jednej wiadomości, w której dowiedziałabym się, że wszystko u Was dobrze, że nic złego się nie dzieje jest tak odpychająca?

Pisze do was i oczekuję odpowiedzi, że wszystko w porządku. Zamiast tego jednak dostaję opis malowniczej walki z porywającym bezdomnych wariatem. Czy choć jeden dzień w naszym życiu nie może być normalny? Cały czas zadaję sobie to pytanie. Spokojny. Bez walki. Sytuacji zagrożenia życia. Świrniętych złoczyńców. Przyjaciół, którzy w wolnych chwilach zakładają maskę hokejową i idą tłuc Purpurowe Smoki. No wiecie. Cisza. Spokój. Granie na konsoli od rana do wieczora (w przypadku Mike'a). Tłuczenia w worek treningowy (Raphie). Badaniach (Donny). Medytacji (Leo). Czy jak tam kto chce. Tak jak to robią normalne nastolatki.

Chociaż wiecie…chyba bym się nudziła gdyby tak wyglądało nasze życie. To by było dziwne. I cały czas byśmy się kłócili. I bili między sobą. Już czuję te siniaki.

Tęsknię za wami. Straszliwie. Nowy Orlean stracił swój urok, w końcu jestem tu już prawie jedenaście tygodni. Znam każdą uliczkę kampusu na pamięć, wiem gdzie są najlepsze kawiarnie i restauracje, a także kluby dzięki Marlyn. Nie mam już czego zwiedzać. Zostaje mi tylko nauka by zabić tęsknotę. I uczę się. Uczę od rana tuż po wstaniu do momentu gdy prawie usypiam z nosem w książkach

Kocham Was, moje wy Żółwiki.

Wasza

May


	15. List 12

**Hej! Oto i kolejny rozdział. Podziękujcie za niego cudownej Rebeliantce, która swoim komentarzem popchnęła mnie do działania. Jak dobrze pójdzie to napiszę dziś jeszcze kilka kawałków.**

**Miłej zabawy!**

* * *

><p>Kochani chłopcy,<p>

dziękuję za Wasz ostatni list, bardzo podniósł mnie na duchu. Wysyłam Wam kilka zdjęć Nowego Orleanu, wiecie takich miejsc, których nie znajdziecie w przewodnikach. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Bardzo bym chciała sama pokazać wam tu wszystko, ale skoro nie jest to możliwe… Na razie zdjęcia muszą wystarczyć.

Wyobrażam sobie jak pochylacie się nad monitorem by się im przyjrzeć. Mikey tak śmiesznie marszczy czoło. Raphie udaje, że go to nie obchodzi. Donny oczywiście ocenia je z analitycznego punktu widzenia. I co Braciszku, jakie błędy zrobiłam podczas fotografowania? Na pewno wypomnisz mi wszystkie w następnym mailu ;). Leo, Ty też tam jesteś? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Strasznie mi przykro, że nie odpisujesz, wiesz? Tęsknię za Tobą. Za resztą z Was też oczywiście.

Jak Wam się wiedzie? Z poprzedniego maila wnioskuję, że dobrze i co ważniejsze spokojnie. Żadnych niestworzonych przygód ostatnio? Moje życie jest nudne jak nie wiem co. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jak zlewają się dni kiedy jedyne co robicie to śpicie, chodzicie na zajęcia i uczycie się. Czasem z przerwami na pracę. Masakra, mówię Wam. Ile bym dała za sparing w domu… Albo za rozegranie jednej z naszych gier… Nie miałabym nawet nic przeciwko bycia piłką jak ostatnim razem… Chociaż jak o tym pomyślę to dalej boli mnie tyłek po tamtym upadku. Nie zapomniałam ci tego Raphie, żebyś sobie nie myślał.

No nic, muszę lecieć bo zaraz mam zajęcia i zalogowałam się tylko na chwilę, żeby wam odpisać. Pozdrówcie ode mnie Ojca.

Kocham Was.

May


	16. List 13

No wiecie co!

To się już robi śmieszne. Odpisałam na Wasz list pięć godzin po tym jak pojawił się na mojej skrzynce. Nie sądziłam, że odpiszecie w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia, ale miałam nadzieję, że wczoraj lub przedwczoraj dostanę coś od was. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie gdy po zalogowaniu ujrzałam komunikat: 0 nowych wiadomości. Zabawne nie?

Jak cholera. Ja tu haruję, ryję jak głupia, nie dosypiam, a wy? Tak po prostu mi nie odpisujecie! Jacy z was bracia! Gdyby nie to, że za tydzień mam egzaminy już bym wsiadała w samolot do Nowego Jorku żeby skopać wam skorupy! Może i nie jestem idealną siostrą, ale to już przesada! Donatello, więcej się po Tobie spodziewałam. Raphael mógł się wściec i mnie olać. Michaelangelo mógł zapomnieć odpisać, wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że co wlata do jego głowy jednym uchem to wylata drugim. Ale ty Donatello…Zawiodłam się na tobie. Jeśli natychmiast mi nie odpiszecie… Nie wiem co zrobię.

Więc albo się ogarnijcie, albo…

Wasza wściekła do granic możliwości siostra

May


	17. List 14

Hej żółwie (o ile tam jesteście i jeszcze nie obraziliście się na mnie śmiertelnie)!

Taak, sorry chłopaki. Chyba trochę się pospieszyłam z wysłaniem poprzedniego listu. Proszę mi tu nie wywracać oczami. Wiem, wiem że nie trochę, ale bardzo. Nie musicie mi o tym przypominać. Przeczytałam go sobie dziś i stwierdziłam, że trochę przesadziłam.

Problem polega na tym, że bardzo się martwię. Mail to jedyny środek komunikacji z Wami i jeśli nie odpowiadacie… Nie wiem co się z Wami dzieje. Sami pomyślcie, co byście zrobili gdybym nagle przestała pisać? Denerwowalibyście się nie?

No właśnie. Ja też się denerwuję. Jak diabli. Proszę. Nie mogę się skupić gdy nie wiem co się dzieję tam u was w Nowym Jorku. Dzisiaj na wykładach odpłynęłam na prawie godzinę i w tym czasie zdążyłam znaleźć co najmniej dwadzieścia tłumaczeń czemu nie mam od was wiadomości. Żadne mi się nie podobało.

Dlatego błagam, napiszcie coś, cokolwiek i uspokójcie swoją szalejącą siostrę.

Na zawsze Wasza

May

PS. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, za poprzedni list. Trochę się wkurzyłam. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe. Buziaki moje wy słodziaki!

* * *

><p>Hej hej!<p>

Jest tam kto? Trzeci dzień już do was piszę i nic. Czyżbyście naprawdę chcieli zmusić mnie do przyjazdu? Bo na tym etapie jestem w stanie na serio jeszcze dziś wsiąść w samolot i pojawić się u was. A jak już dotrę to tak skopię wam te zielone skorupy, że mnie popamiętacie do końca życia. I tym razem Ojciec Wam nie pomoże. Oj straszna będzie moja zemsta. Zapamiętajcie to sobie.

May


	18. List 15

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

W życiu nie widziałam większej bandy idiotów! Czy wyście poszaleli? A może tak bardzo chcecie zginąć?! Bo kto o zdrowych zmysłach pakuje się z własnej woli w takie kłopoty?! Słowo daję o mało nie dostałam przez was zawału! Marlyn już chciała wołać lekarza tak zbladłam czytając wasz ostatni list.

Nie dość, że przyszedł cholernie spóźniony, bo dopiero po trzech moich to jeszcze łaskawie mnie w nim powiadomiliście, że nie mogliście napisać, bo tłukliście się z bandą ninja i ich szefem świrem, co jak się niedawno dowiedzieliście zabił Mistrza Yoshi. (Swoją drogą dzięki za pełne przytoczenie opowieści Ojca, nie wiem co bym bez was zrobiła.) Strasznie żałuję, że nie widziałam jak Mistrz tłucze Klan Stopy. Nie mówiąc już o jego pojedynku ze Shrederrem. Rany, czemu ja to przegapiłam! Musiało być bosko. Następnym razem róbcie zdjęcia. Albo lepiej filmy.

Ale wracając do tematu. Jesteście półmózgi. A najbardziej ten Wasz wspaniały przywódca. Nie wiem czy to czyta, ale jeśli nie to mu powtórzcie. Leonardo jesteś idiotą. Kompletnym bezmyślnym kretynem. Och, gdybym mogła cię teraz dorwać! Jak mogłeś tak się narażać?! Leźć tam całkiem sam, bez Braci. Przecież mogło Ci się coś stać, a wtedy co? Przecież ja…my nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez Ciebie. Racja, jesteś denerwujący i uwierz, wiele bym dała by Cię teraz sprać, ale…cholera Leo! Nie daj się, dobrze? Bardzo cię proszę. I zadbaj o siebie, zgoda. Chłopaki mówią, że po bitwie nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze. Może czas trochę przystopować? Przynajmniej dopóki się nie wyleczysz?

Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się macie. Siniaki bardzo bolą? Oby nie. W załączniku przepis na tradycyjną, francuską maść, może pomoże. Dałabym wszystko by być teraz z Wami. Całus tam gdzie boli to najlepsze lekarstwo, nie? Jak byliśmy mali Ojciec stale nam to powtarzał. A na razie przesyłam pocałunki internetowe i błagam byście uważali na siebie. Zaopiekujcie się Mikey'em, dopilnujcie żeby nie ruszał się za bardzo bo to tylko pogorszy skręcenie. Raphie, wiem, że Ciebie też boli, przestań grać twardziela i weź coś znieczulającego. Czapka ci z głowy nie spadnie. A ty Donny, jako starsza siostra rozkazuję ci odpocząć. Nie obchodzi mnie co jeszcze jest do zrobienia, cokolwiek by to nie było może poczekać. Teraz wy jesteście najważniejsi.

Wszyscy się nie trzymajcie. Za bardzo Was kocham. O Strażnikach czegoś poszukam, ale nie oczekujcie zbyt wiele. Coś mi mówi, że raczej nie ogłaszają swojej obecności.

Jak rozumiem za tydzień mam nie oczekiwać maila? Założę się, że macie szlaban. No cóż. Jeśli tak (a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że mam rację) poproście ojca by to on mi odpisał. Dawno już nie miałam okazji z nim porozmawiać. A szkoda. Musze mu osobiście pogratulować.

Ściskam (tam gdzie nie boli) i całuję (tam gdzie boli)

May

PS. Jak następnym razem będziecie planować bitwę z superninja dajcie mi znać, co? Też bym się chętnie rozruszała.

PPS. Jestem z Was dumna kochani.


	19. List 16

Kochany Tatusiu,

Chłopcy mają szlaban jak rozumiem. U mnie by mieli po wybrykach, które mi opisali. Ale to nawet dobrze bo mogę pisać spokojnie, bez strachu, że któryś z nich to przeczyta. Tęskniłam za naszymi rozmowami w cztery oczy.

Zbyt długo jestem już poza domem i czasem zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętam uczucia związanego z przytulaniem się do Twojego futra. Rany. Gdyby któraś z moich koleżanek zobaczyła to zdanie pewnie uznałaby, że zwariowałam. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałabym przynajmniej postawić nasze wspólne zdjęcie na szafce nocnej, ale z oczywistych powodów nie mogę. Dopiero w nocy, gdy moja współlokatorka śpi, lub gdy jej nie ma zbieram się na odwagę i wyciągam spod łóżka tamtą fotografię, którą podarował mi Mikey przed wyjazdem. Zawsze wtedy płaczę.

Pytałeś jak tu jest. Odpowiem, że ciężko. I to bardzo. Wyjechałam do Nowego Orleanu by znaleźć rodziców i po raz pierwszy poczuć się jak nastolatka. Pierwszego dokonałam. Odszukałam ich groby. Są martwi. Chyba zawsze to wiedziałam, ale nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że dla mnie to tylko nazwiska. Jaqueline i Mattew Varox. Dwa imiona na marmurowych pomnikach. Nie pamiętam ich, może tylko jakieś mgliste obrazy. Wy jesteście moją rodziną. Szkoda, że musiałam Was opuścić by wreszcie w pełni to zaakceptować.

Drugi cel jest w zasięgu wzroku, ale…nigdy go nie osiągnę. Teraz to wiem. Nie będę normalna, nigdy. Obserwuję Marlyn i Jannet, moje koleżanki, idealne przykłady najzwyklejszych w świecie dziewczyn. Kochający ludzcy rodzice. Zwykłe szkoły, najpierw podstawówka, potem liceum. No i wreszcie college. Na początku próbowałam je naśladować, zachowywać się jak one, myśleć jak one. Ale nie potrafię. Mogłabym się może nauczyć, tyle że nie chcę. Lubię być inna. Lubię być Waszą May. Biegać po dachach z przerośniętymi żółwiami i walczyć z przestępcami. To moje życie i nic tego nie zmieni. Gdy to zrozumiałam chciałam z miejsca wsiadać w samolot i wracać. Ale się powstrzymałam. Muszę tu zostać, a Ty wiedziałeś o tym jeszcze zanim wyjechałam. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś mnie tu trzyma, nie pozwala rzucić szkoły. Kto wie, może po prostu chcę byś był ze mnie dumny? Bo będziesz jak dostanę dyplom, prawda?

I tu docieram do tematu, który łamie mi serce za każdym razem gdy do niego powracam. Jakiś czas temu spotkałam chłopaka starszego ode mnie o rok. Właśnie kończy studia. Pytałam go jak mu się to udało w tak krótkim czasie. A on odpowiedział, że nie robi nic innego. Jest sierotą, nie ma gdzie wracać, więc zamiast wypoczywać podczas wakacji zostaje na uczelni i chodzi na dodatkowe kursy. No i kończy, dwa lata po tym jak zaczął. Dwa lata. Czyli za półtora roku byłabym już z wami. Na stałe. Tato, ja nie mogę wrócić na Święta. Już zapisałam się na dodatkowe godziny. Te dwa tygodnie teraz to dwa tygodnie mniej potem. I zaoszczędzonych czterysta dolarów więcej. Na wynalazki Donny'ego, na środki dezynfekujące, na lekarstwa. Z resztą wiesz.

Chłopcom jeszcze nie powiedziałam. Nie miałam serca. Mikey w każdym liście rozpisuje się o tym co będziemy razem robić gdy wrócę, a ja nie potrafię wyznać mu, że się nie zobaczymy. On nie zrozumie. Donny może tak, Raph powścieka się i zrozumie. Leo i tak ze mną nie rozmawia. Ale Mikey… tak się na to cieszył. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie jak bardzo go zawiodę.

Nie mów im dlaczego. Próbowaliby mnie tylko powstrzymać i znowu zrobili coś głupiego, a tego bym nie chciała. Za bardzo ich kocham. Odpowiedzialność spada na moje barki i tylko moje. Wymyślę jakieś wytłumaczenie. A gdy wrócę…wtedy powiem im wszystko. I zobaczymy jak mnie ocenią.

Bardziej niż zwykle potrzeba mi twego wsparcia i rady. W końcu zawsze byłam i pozostanę na zawsze twoją małą córeczką. Z całego serca cię całuję.

Twoja

May


	20. List 17

Kochany Mikey,

Nie wiem jak ci się udało zdobyć komputer tylko dla siebie na wystarczająco długo by do mnie napisać, ale cieszę się, że tego dokonałeś. Jaką siostrą bym była gdybym nie miała trochę czasu dla mojego najmłodszego braciszka. Szczególnie jeśli jego trzech braci-idiotów, zupełnie go nie rozumie.

To co mi napisałeś wprawiło mnie w zdumienie. Zawsze wiedziałam, że do czegoś Ci się te wszystkie komiksy przydadzą, ale w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałam się, że do tego. Mikey superbohaterem. Wiesz, na miejscu Lois Lane i Mary Jane Watson zastanowiłabym się czy nie przenieść swoich uczuć na nowego obrońcę prawa w kraju. W kostiumie wyglądasz ekstra. Bardzo dziękuję za zdjęcie. I za zaufanie. Naprawdę. Smutno mi tylko, że nie było mnie tam gdy mnie potrzebowałeś i April musiała zając moje miejsce.

Ale chłopakom go nie pokazuj. Chyba tego nie zrozumieją. Ale nie przejmuj się nimi. Niech sobie mówią co chcą. Jak dla mnie jesteś idealnym materiałem na superbohatera. A jeśli się śmieją, to powiedz im, że twoja starsza siostra skopie im skorupy jak będą z ciebie żartować. I nie poddawaj się kochanie, nigdy. Walcz o swoje marzenia. Nawet jeśli wszyscy mówią ci, że nic z tego nie będzie. Jestem z Tobą. Zawsze.

Ale cieszę się, że zaakceptowałeś swoje umiejętności ninja i postanowiłeś za ich pomocą walczyć z przestępcami. Tacy też są potrzebni Mikey. I wiesz, więcej odwagi i samozaparcia wymaga działanie z ciemności. Taki Srebrny Strażnik stale słyszy jaki to jest cudowny i ile zrobił. Prawdziwie wielki jest ten, kogo nikt nie rozpoznaje na ulicy, kto nie ma żądnych korzyści ani uznania ze swej pracy, a i tak ją wykonuje. Jak ty Braciszku.

Kocham Cię i bardzo za Tobą tęsknię.

May

PS. Nie martw się, twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny, nikomu nie powiem, że Turtle Titan to ty. Słowo honoru.

PPS. Pokazałam to co mi przysłałeś mojej koleżance, która uwielbia rysować. Oczywiście bez zdjęcia, tylko projekt kostiumu i historię (pomijając fakt kim jesteś). Powiedziałam jej, że mój brat napisał takie opowiadanie i mi przysłał. A ona na to, że to idealny motyw na komiks. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.


	21. List 18

Strasznie, strasznie Was wszystkich przepraszam za tak haniebną przerwę w pisaniu tego opowiadania, której niestety nie potrafię wytłumaczyć w żaden sposób. Chyba że przyjmiecie tak głupią wymówkę jak to, że po prostu przerzuciłam się na inny fandom. Ale oto wracam i zamierzam skończyć to opowiadanie, choćby nie wiem co. A podziękowania za to należą się jednej osobie. [Fanfary]

**Madzik: **Hej, miło od ciebie usłyszeć. Szczerze powiedziawszy sprawiłaś, że przypomniałam sobie o tym ficku pośród mojej hobbitomani. Dlatego ten rozdział jest dla Ciebie. Miłej zabawy!

* * *

><p>Kochane chłopaki,<p>

Jak tam u Was? Wszystko w porządku? Żadnych nowych złoczyńców próbujących zniszczyć miasto lub zawładnąć światem, którym musielibyście skopać tyłki? Tata dobrze się czuje? Jak Twój najnowszy projekt, Don? Dobrze idzie? Ile nowych potraw opanowałeś, Mikey? Co u Casey'a, Raph? Mam nadzieję, że nie dajecie sobie za bardzo w kość? April dalej z Wami wytrzymuje? Co za święta kobieta…koniecznie musze ją poznać i to jak najszybciej!

Tu w Nowym Orleanie wszystko gra. Roboty mam od groma i ciut ciut, ani chwili spokoju, ale jakoś (ledwo ledwo) daję radę. Wszędzie dookoła przygotowania do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia i te radosne twarze dookoła zaczynają mnie trochę wkurzać. Dlaczego, spytacie pewnie. Przecież zawsze lubiłam tę porę roku. Otóż…muszę Wam coś powiedzieć. Serce mi się łamie kiedy to piszę, ale musicie wiedzieć i nic co powiem nie zmieni faktu, że jest jak jest. Nie mogę przyjechać na Święta. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu i jak strasznie chciałabym to zmienić, ale nie mogę!

Mam tyle nauki, że głowa boli, a jeśli nie pojawię się w pracy to wylecę na kopach i to bez pytania o pozwolenie. Z budżetem tez u mnie nie najlepiej i po prostu nie dam rady wyskoczyć do Nowego Jorku, ot tak sobie.

Wiem, że jesteście wszyscy zawiedzeni. W waszym ostatni liście świąteczne plany były chyba jedynym poruszonym tematem, a ja tak położyłam sprawę… Mogłam powiedzieć Wam wcześniej, ale nie miałam serca. W ten sposób choć trochę dłużej mogliście cieszyć się przygotowaniami.

Strasznie, strasznie mi przykro. Naprawdę nie mogłam doczekać się spróbowania wszystkich przysmaków, jakie przygotuje Mikey, wyczekiwania na prezenty pod choinką z Raphem (nikt mi nie wmówi, że przestałeś zachowywać się jak pięciolatek jeśli chodzi o Boże Narodzenie) czy oglądania świątecznych filmów z Donem. Kto wie, może nawet udałoby nam się znów wymknąć na nocne łyżwy, co Leo?

Nie jestem w stanie dość Was przeprosić, ale spróbuję i tak. Przepraszam chłopaki, tak bardzo, bardzo Was przepraszam. I kocham Was bardziej niż ktokolwiek na świecie.

Uściski i całusy od Waszej siostry,

May


	22. List 19

Jak obiecałam tak i robię, proszę bardzo oto kolejny rozdział. A koło połowy lutego możecie się spodziewać nowej wersji opowiadania, postaram się żeby była lepsza zarówno pod względem warsztatu jak i treści i długości rozdziałów.

Zapraszam,

Ammaviel

* * *

><p>Moi kochani,<p>

nie dziwi mnie brak odzewu na mój ostatni list. Rozumiem czemu nie chcecie ze mną rozmawiać i pewnie na waszym miejscu zrobiłabym to samo, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ta cisza po prostu boli. Jesteście w końcu moją rodziną, kocham Was i bardzo chciałabym spędzić z Wami Święta, ale w tym roku nie mogę. A Wy się do mnie nie odzywacie. No ale co tam, zasłużyłam sobie.

Jest 24 grudnia, Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia. Siedzę sobie w swoim pokoju w akademiku, całkiem sama, a przed oczami mam nasze ostatnie wspólne zdjęcie. Jannet i Marlyn pojechały do domu. Nawet proponowały, żebym się z nimi zabrała, ale oczywiście odmówiłam. Przecież gdybym nie miała tyle roboty dawno byłabym już z Wami w Nowym Jorku (mam nadzieję, że ani przez moment w to nie zwątpiliście). Cały akademik jest przeraźliwie cichy i pusty (stan bardzo rzadki, zapewniam Was). Dookoła ani jednej imprezy i wreszcie mogłabym się spokojnie pouczyć gdyby nie fakt, że cały czas myślę o Was.

Oczami wyobraźni widzę Wasz nowy dom (jak mogę go nazywać swoim skoro jeszcze nigdy go nie widziałam?). Pewnie siedzicie teraz wszyscy na kanapie w salonie z kubkami gorącej czekolady i oglądacie świąteczne filmy, jak to mamy w zwyczaju. Założę się, że April zdobyła dla Was plastikową choinkę, którą ubraliście dziś rano, a może już wczoraj we własnoręcznie zrobione ozdoby. Z braku kominka na telewizorze wiszą kolorowe skarpety…ile ich jest? Powiesiliście tylko swoje, czy może też moją? Niby to nic, ale bardzo ucieszyłaby mnie wiadomość, że chociaż moja skarpeta może wziąć udział w Waszych Świętach…

Popłakałam się, wiecie? Tak strasznie za Wami tęsknię, że nawet nie potrafię tego opisać. Niby dookoła mnie wesoły Nowy Orlean z tysiącami światełek i ozdób, ludzie się cieszą i wszędzie czuć święta, ale ja mam ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek na swoim łóżku z naszym wspólnym zdjęciem i nie wychodzić spod kołdry do dwudziestego szóstego. I wiecie co, chyba tak właśnie zrobię. I tak nic produktywnego dziś wieczorem nie zrobię. Jutro pewnie też nie. Ale od pojutrza ostro do pracy. Wszystko po to by wrócić do was najszybciej jak tylko się da. Na stałe.

Zobaczycie, wkrótce będziemy znów wszyscy razem w Nowym Jorku, nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Wesołych Świąt, chłopaki. Kocham Was.

May

PS.: Jeśli to coś pomoże to wysłałam Wam pocztą prezenty (na adres Waszej przyjaciółki, April). Mam nadzieję że dojdą.


	23. List 20

Kochana bando palantów,

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że moja nieobecność podczas Świąt nie mogła pozostać bez echa, ale to już lekka przesada. Rozumiem że jesteście wściekli, ale żeby nawet nie wysłać siostrze życzeń świątecznych to chyba lekka przesada, nie uważacie? Szczególnie, że wyżej wspomniana siostra wielokrotnie już Was przeprosiła za to, że obowiązki zatrzymały ją w Nowym Jorku.

A właśnie, jak tam Wielkie Jabłko? Uspokoiło się choć trochę? Czy też dalej aż się roi od bandytów, Purpurowych Smoków i innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy? Szczerze powiedziawszy stęskniłam się za praniem ich żałosnych skór. Mam nadzieje, że wyrabiacie za mnie normę ;). Przez chwilę miałam nawet ochotę wyjść któregoś wieczora na ulice Nowego Orleanu i zobaczyć jak to tutaj wygląda, ale wyobraziłam sobie Wasze zawiedzione miny, gdyby coś mi się stało i mi przeszło.

O, zapomniałabym! Marlyn i Jannet zostawiły mi prezenty świąteczne pod łóżkiem. Znalazłam je dopiero dzisiaj jak szukałam zimowych butów przed wyjściem do pracy i odpakowałam od razu po powrocie. Nie zgadniecie co było w środku! Wyobraźcie sobie, że moje kochane przyjaciółki zorientowały się, że cierpię na jakąś dziwną obsesję na temat żółwi i postanowiły zakupić mi pluszowe papucie w ich kształcie!

Kapcie są wściekłozielone, mają wyłupiaste, plastikowe oczy i półotwarte pyszczki. Nie potrafię dobrze opisać ich powalającej szpetoty, ale sprawiają, że myślę o domu i dlatego nie zamierzam ich zdejmować w najbliższym czasie. Oczywiście nie zastąpią mi moich kochanych żółwików, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda?

Oj, rozpisałam się, a miałam przecież tylko upomnieć się o swoje życzenia świąteczne i spytać jak Wam podobały się prezenty. Skrobnijcie coś, okay?

Kocham i się denerwuję,

May

* * *

><p>Hej chłopaki,<p>

naprawdę zaczynacie mnie martwić. To nie w waszym stylu żeby tak długo chować urazę, szczególnie, że są Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Odpiszcie, bo coraz bardziej się boję. To by było takie w Waszym stylu, wpakować się w jakieś monstrualne kłopoty akurat na Gwiazdkę i sprawić, że Wasza siostra będzie przez cały czas odchodzić od zmysłów…

No nic. Odpiszcie proszę, czekam niecierpliwie.

Na zawsze Wasza,

May

PS.: Teraz sobie myślę, że powinnam była przed wyjazdem kupić Wam po komórce. Pal sześć GPS i możliwość namierzenia aparatu, chcę Was mieć pod całodobową kontrolą.

PPS.: Nie żartuję.


	24. List 21

Donny geniuszu,

to co mi opisałeś jest po prostu niesamowite! W życiu bym nie podejrzewała, że takie rzeczy są możliwe! I to tuż pod naszymi nosami…coś takiego. Nigdy bym nie wpadła na to, że w tych samych kanałach, które od lat były Naszym domem dzieje się tyle dziwnych i tajemniczych rzeczy. Rany, jak ja bym chciała być tam z Wami gdy odkryliście ten drugi podziemny świat! Całe miasto ludzi takich jak Wy…to cudownie!

Mam nadzieję, że macie dla mnie dużo opowieści i może nawet zdjęć? Ładnie proszę? Ekstra byłoby też poznać Waszych nowych znajomych… Tak się cieszę, że poznaliście kogoś kto w pełni Was rozumie! No i zabiłabym żeby dorwać się do komputerów tamtych naukowców, tyle można by się z nich nauczyć…Już nie mówiąc o tym, że założyłabym się, że razem (ja i ty Donny, jak wspaniale byłoby znów razem pracować!) moglibyśmy cofnąć proces.

A tak z innej beczki po tych wiadomości będę musiała Wam wybaczyć tak długą ciszę. Z jednej strony trochę szkoda, chętnie bym się jeszcze powściekała… (Wiecie oczywiście, że to był tylko żart, nie potrafię długo być na Was zła!). Co nie zmienia faktu, że przez ostatnie dni straszliwie się o Was bałam. Nie znoszę tej niepewności…świadomość, że ja siedzę sobie bezpiecznie w Nowym Orleanie, a Wam może w tym samym czasie dziać się krzywda doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa!

Dlatego chcę cię o coś prosić, Don. Naucz Ojca samodzielnie odbierać maila, żebyśmy mogli się porozumieć jeśli Wy nie dacie rady do mnie napisać. Jak mogę Wam pomóc jeśli nie wiem, że coś jest nie tak? Bo bądźcie pewni, że gdybym tylko wiedziała dawno byłabym w samolocie do domu żeby Was szukać. I znalazłabym, nawet gdybym musiała przekopać w tym celu całe kanały. Nie mogę Was stracić…Żadnego z Was.

Co u mnie? Nic szczególnego, szczerze powiedziawszy. Chodzę na zajęcia (wszystkie, nic się nie martwcie, jak na razie nie opuściłam ani jednego wykładu, nie mówiąc już o ćwiczeniach i labolatoriach), potem do pracy. Jak wracam do pokoju jestem tak padnięta, że nie mam siły się ruszyć, a tu jeszcze zostają prace domowe do odrobienia, skrypty do przeczytania i masa innych rzeczy, które wymagają mojej uwagi. Żyję chyba tylko na kawie i to mocniejszej niż ta, którą pije Donny. No, ale sama się o to prosiłam, nie?

Strasznie Was kocham, tęsknię i czekam na wiadomości.

Na zawsze Wasza,

May


	25. List 22

Drogi Donny!

Po pierwsze…jak to kanały roją się od wojowników Klanu Stopy?! I dlaczego aż do dziś nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?! Nie sądzisz, że mam prawo wiedzieć, że Wasze życia znajdują się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie?!

Po drugie…serdecznie podziękuj April w moim imieniu (któregoś dnia musimy się zgadać, to zdumiewające ile mamy ze sobą wspólnego) za to, że wzięła Was pod swój dach. Ja chyba najlepiej wiem, że mieszkanie z Wami na stałe to ciężki kawałek chleba, szczególnie jeśli jesteście poddenerwowani (czyli na przykład teraz). I błagam, zwróćcie jej kasę za wszystkie Wasze zamówienia, dobrze? Bo biedna dziewczyna pójdzie z torbami zanim się wyprowadzicie. Starczy Wam forsy, nie? A swoją drogą ciekawe ile z Wami wytrzyma bez wybuchu wściekłości…

Po trzecie…wytłumacz mi jak to możliwe, że zwykła wyprawa do piwnicy kończy się dla Ciebie niesamowitą przygodą podczas gdy najdziwniejsze co mi się przydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy to zalanie się kawą podczas drogi na zajęcia. Taa, nie wierzę, że to napisałam, chyba wychowując się z wami uzależniłam się od adrenaliny. To smutne, tak w sumie. I sprawia, że zastanawiam się czemu tak w ogóle wyjechałam z Nowego Jorku…

No, ale nie o tym teraz. Skupmy się na Twojej ostatniej eskapadzie. Pomijając fakt, że nie potrafię zrozumieć jak to się dzieje, że Wy, Żółwie potraficie wpakować się w kłopoty dosłownie wszędzie to jest to jedna z najniezwyklejszych historii jakie mi opisałeś. Choć w sumie, chyba jednak powinnam zacząć od tego…CO CIĘ PODKUSIŁO ŻEBY WŁAZIĆ DO NIEOZNAKOWANEGO PORTALU NARYSOWANEGO PRZEZ MIESZKAJĄCEGO W PIWNICY DZIWAKA I TO BEZ ZAPLECZA! PRZECIEŻ PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE MOGŁO BYĆ DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO, MOGŁEŚ ZGINĄĆ DON!

Tak, właśnie tak zareagowałaby przykładna starsza siostra, więc wybacz ale musiałam to napisać. A skoro już na Ciebie nawrzeszczałam to mogę przejść do meritum. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo chciałabym być tam z Tobą i zobaczyć te wszystkie niesamowite miejsca. Nie mówiąc już o zamieszkujących je stworzeniach… Ale w sam środek bitwy to bym się nie pakowała jak co poniektórzy. Chociaż dorysowywanie sobie wymarzonej broni brzmi ekstra, szkoda że nie można tak w naszym świecie. Taki Wyrównywacz Sił to by się Wam przydał w potyczkach z Klanem Stopy, co nie? Gdyby tylko działał dłużej niż przez kilka minut.

To powiedziawszy….strasznie mi przykro, że straciłeś przyjaciela, braciszku. Ten Kirby brzmi jak strasznie fajny gość i wiem, że świetnie się razem bawiliście w innym wymiarze. Nie wiem co Ci powiedzieć Donny, jak Cię pocieszyć. Bo coś mi się wydaje, że stwierdzenie, że świat idzie dalej zupełnie tu nie pomoże. Ale pomyśl sobie, że twój znajomy został w świecie, który sam stworzył. Świecie, który przywita go z otwartymi ramionami. Zobaczenie jak to co napisał czy narysował staje się rzeczywistością to spełnienie marzeń każdego twórcy, zapewniam Cię. Więc głowa do góry i idziemy dalej Don. A jeśli chcesz to usiądziemy kiedyś i spróbujemy zbudować kolejny portal żebyś mógł odwiedzić Kirby'ego, co ty na to?

Pozdrów Braci i Ojca i uważaj na siebie. Kocham i ściskam.

Twoja,

May

PS.: Jeśli już od Ciebie nie usłyszę do następnego tygodnia to chcę wykorzystać ten moment na życzenie Ci Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku pozbawionego śmiercionośnych sytuacji, zagrożeń życia czy złoczyńców pragnących zniszczyć świat. Powodzenia w nowym roku, Donny. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę z Tobą.

PPS.: I nie przejmuj się tym, że zawsze to ty musisz wszystko naprawiać po reszcie. Zwróć uwagę na to, że żaden z Nich nie zdołałby zrobić takich cudów z niczego, a Tobie to przychodzi naturalnie. To znaczy po prostu tyle, że jesteś niezastąpiony. Mój Mały Donny – Geniusz. Jestem z ciebie strasznie dumna.


	26. Kochany Leo 2

Najmilszy mojemu sercu Leo,

kiedy chłopaki napisali mi co się stało mało brakowało bym nie wskoczyła w najbliższy samolot do Nowego Jorku, tylko po to by być przy Tobie, choćbym miała zasuwać na piechotę na to ranczo Casey'a.

Tylko logiczne myślenie Dona mi to wyperswadowało. Nasz genialny brat zakomunikował mi mianowicie, że mam nic nie robić, bo mogę tym samym ściągnąć Wam na głowy Klan Stopy (no i nie podał mi dokładnego adresu). Dlatego będę siedzieć spokojnie w Nowym Orleanie i uczyć się, ale nie możesz wymagać ode mnie żebym się nie martwiła.

Myślę o Tobie w każdej przytomnej minucie, a kiedy zasypiam śnię też o Tobie (jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało). Moja wyobraźnia podsuwa mi każdą spędzoną z Tobą chwilę i czasem czuję się jak tamta mała dziewczynka, którą kiedyś, tak strasznie dawno temu byłam.

Pamiętasz jak mnie znalazłeś? Na pewno tak, Ty niczego nie zapominasz, nigdy. Właśnie to zawsze tak strasznie denerwowało Rapha (no i to, że byłeś ulubieńcem Sensei). Zawsze potrafiłeś powtórzyć słowo w słowo to co nam powiedział Mistrz i robiłeś to tak pewnym wyższości tonem, że czasem i ja miałam ochotę Cię za to walnąć (szczególnie jeśli ignorowaliśmy zalecenia specjalnie, dla zabawy). Ale nie o tym chciałam mówić, ale o owej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy nasze ścieżki skrzyżowały się po raz pierwszy.

Pamiętam tamten wieczór, jakby to było wczoraj (chwilami nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęło już tyle lat!) To noc, która zalicza się do najstraszniejszych w moim krótkim życiu. Byłam mała, przerażona i strasznie głodna, a moi rodzice gdzieś zniknęli. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie jestem, ani jak wrócić do domu. Siedziałam w tej alejce chyba godzinami i myślałam, że zaraz przyjdzie jakiś potwór i mnie zje (wiem, to głupie, ale miałam wtedy tylko kilka lat!). I wtedy pojawiłeś się ty.

Zjawiłeś się w moim życiu niczym mój prywatny książę z bajki (tylko białego rumaka Ci brakowało, ale nawet jako dziecko potrafiłam Ci to wybaczyć). Wystarczyło jedno Twoje słowo bym poczuła się pewniej, bym Ci zaufała. I wiesz, ani na moment nie przyszło mi do głowy, że powinnam się Ciebie bać, bo jesteś ogromnym, mówiącym żółwiem. Chociaż to akurat można zwalić na karb mojego wieku. Podobnie zareagowałbym gdybyś okazał się Świętym Mikołajem czy chociażby Zajączkiem Wielkanocnym, dzieci już tak mają.

W każdym razie od samego początku wiedziałam, że mogę podać Ci rękę i iść tam gdzie poprowadzisz i że przy Tobie nic mi się nie stanie. Nawet kiedy zabrałeś mnie w dół tamtego włazu i do kanałów. Ani przez chwilę się nie bałam. Może nie pamiętam moich rodziców, ale jedno wiem na pewno, wtedy kiedy niosłeś mnie na plecach czułam się jak w domu, chociaż dookoła było ciemno i śmierdziało. Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet nie zwróciłam na to większej uwagi, liczyło się tylko to, że ty byłeś ze mną. To akurat zostało mi do dziś.

Dlatego musisz się obudzić, Leo. Wiem, że to boli i że może się boisz, ale nie ma czego. Nikt z Nas nie ma ci za złe tego, że nie dałeś sobie rady z ludźmi Shreddera. Gucio nas obchodzi, że cię pokonano, chcemy po prostu z powrotem naszego Leonarda!

Kocham cię, wiesz o tym. Kocham bardziej niż wszystko na tym świecie. Obudź się, obudź się i wybacz mi, a będę najszczęśliwszą osobą na całym świecie.

Na zawsze twoja,

May

PS.: A jak się nie obudzisz to po prostu przyjadę i skopię ci tyłek. Zobaczysz.

PPS.: Jeśli nie dla mnie to obudź się dla Nich. Oni Cię potrzebują, Leo. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Nie radzą sobie bez Ciebie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten rozdział bazuje na moim najukochańszym rozdziale serialu. Widziałam go chyba z pięć razy (a było to w czasach kiedy nie oglądałam seriali w internecie tylko wyczekiwałam na powtórki na Jetixie. Jest stuprocentowo cudowny!<strong>

**Jak już mówiłam jestem w trakcie poprawiania opowiadania przez co stanie się lepsze i łatwiejsze do zrozumienia, choć pewnie zmniejszy się ilość rozdziałów. Dlatego nie zdziwcie się jeśli nagle zamiast 25 rozdziałów wyświetli Wam się pięć czy sześć bo tyle, jak na razie ma wersja poprawiona, która zatrzymuje się w tym samym miejscu co oryginał. Zastanawiałam się też nad zmiana tytułu, coś w stylu _PS. Kocham Was_. Co myślicie? **

**Ale to dopiero po sesji, która niestety zbliża się wielkimi krokami. (Jutro piszę pierwsze zaliczenie i jestem przerażona). Życzcie mi powodzenia!**

**Ammaviel**


	27. List 23

Kochane chłopaki,

Witam z powrotem w Nowym Jorku (i strasznie przepraszam, że nie robię tego we własnej osobie, tylko przez internet)! Założę się, że nasze kochane miasto bardzo się za Wami stęskniło. O ile procent wzrosła przestępczość jak Was nie było? 5? A może 10? Muszę poszukać statystyk i się upewnić.

U mnie wszystko w porządku, dzięki że spytaliście. Sesja już za mną i teraz tylko czekam na wyniki (trzymajcie kciuki żeby były pozytywne) w międzyczasie biorąc dodatkowe godziny w kawiarni żeby podreperować budżet. Wiem, zachowuję się jak kompletna wariatka, nie musicie mi tego mówić (zrobiły to już Marlyn i Jannet). Normalna studentka leżałaby do góry brzuchem i odmawiała ruszenia się z łóżka aż do rozpoczęcia następnego semestru, ale co robić? Zawsze wiedziałam, że jestem inna.

No nic, dość już o mnie. Wasze życie jest znacznie ciekawsze i doprowadza mnie do stałych palpitacji (wcale nie mam Wam tego za złe, ani trochę). Donny i Mikey, opowieść o Waszej przeprawie z tą walniętą Abigail Finn była arcyciekawa, ale gdybym nie przeczytała najpierw, że obaj jesteście cali i zdrowi (i gdyby nie to, że w mediach nie było nic o ogromnych żółwiach) to chyba dostałabym zawału w jej trakcie. Słowo daję, wy chyba torturujecie mnie celowo. To jakaś zemsta, czy co?

Całe szczęście, że już wróciliście do Nowego Jorku, tu przynajmniej żaden łowca potworów nie będzie na Was polował (a nawet jeśli to jestem o Was spokojna, w miejskiej dżungli jesteście jak w domu). Boję się tylko, że Shredder znów wpadnie na Wasz ślad. Proszę, uważajcie. Niebezpieczny z niego przeciwnik, co już chyba wiecie. Błagam, nie róbcie nic głupiego.

Kocham i mam nadzieję, że dożyjecie do Naszego następnego spotkania.

Na zawsze Wasza,

May

PS.: Ja na serio z tym nierobieniem głupstw. Gdyby coś Wam się stało…chyba bym tego nie przeżyła. Nie mogę Was stracić. Po prostu nie. Bez Was jestem nikim.

* * *

><p><strong>Cóż, wedle wszelkich prawideł jest jeszcze piątek, więc się nie spóźniłam. I powiem Wam, że rewitalizacja opowiadania idzie bardzo ładnie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że szybko to ja jej nie skończę. Ale powinna Wam się spodobać. <strong>

**Dzięki za uwagę i zapraszam w niedzielę.**

**Ammaviel**


	28. Kochany Leo 3

**Madzik**: Zapewniam, przyjemność po mojej stronie. Wielkie dzięki za następny komentarz. Jakbyś miała jakieś prośby czy zażalenia do pisz śmiało, opowiadanie jest na takim poziomie tworzenia, że mogę je dostosować jakby co. Stwierdziłam też, że poprzednim rozdziałom sporo brakowało, więc zamierzam pododawać części o których zapomniałam w pierwotnej wersji (na przykład urodziny chłopaków). Co nie zmienia faktu, że największe zmiany przejdą dwa pierwsze rozdziały, które chyba będę musiała zacząć od początku, bo ich poziom mnie załamuje. W każdym razie do zobaczenia!

Ammaviel

* * *

><p>Mój miły Leo,<p>

wieści o twoim wyzdrowieniu dotarły do mnie z opóźnieniem w związku z tym, że spędziliście ostatnie kilka tygodni na wsi i Donny nie miał jak do mnie napisać. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak wielką ulgę odczułam. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś cały i zdrowy! Te ostatnie tygodnie to była katorga, wiedzieć że jesteś ranny i nie móc być przy Tobie…nigdy już nie chcę tego przeżywać.

Z całego serca pragnę żebyś się do mnie odezwał… Strasznie chciałabym usłyszeć od Ciebie, że czujesz się już dobrze (i że między nami wszystko w porządku, ale to tylko moje marzenia). Brakuje mi naszych rozmów, brakuje mi twojej obecności…brakuje mi Ciebie. Gdybym była w domu dorwałabym Cię i zmusiła żebyś ze mną porozmawiał, ale tak…mogę tylko pytać o Ciebie w każdym liście do Dona i jego ustami prosić żebyś mi wybaczył i wziął udział w zbiorowej odpowiedzi.

Rozumiem czemu się ze mną nie kontaktujesz. Wiem, że miałeś nadzieję, że podejmę inną decyzję i mój wyjazd ubódł cię do żywego. I choć się do tego nie przyznasz, czuję, że za mną tęsknisz, tak samo jak ja tęsknię za Tobą.

Jestem zmęczona, Leo. Tak strasznie zmęczona. Już nie pamiętam kiedy się ostatnio wyspałam i głowę dam, że przez te kilka miesięcy schudłam ładnych parę kilo (głównie z nerwów, ale też dlatego że nie mam czasu jeść). Chwilami myślę sobie, że dłużej nie dam rady, że następnego dnia się złamię i rzucę to wszystko w diabły. W takich momentach planuję spakować się, kupić bilety na samolot i być w domu przed kolacją. Problem polega na tym, że nie mogę i wiem to. Po coś tu przyjechałam i gdybym się teraz poddałam to to pół roku poszłoby na marne. Dlatego tłumie swoje pragnienia i zmuszam się do uśmiechu. Co nie znaczy, że choćby na chwilę zapominam dlaczego to robię. Dla kogo.

Gdy wieczorem zamykam oczy widzę Twoją twarz i marzę o dniu, gdy znów ujrzę Cię na własne oczy. Brakuje mi Ciebie bardziej niż jestem w stanie to wyrazić i uwierz mi, zrobię wszystko by jak najszybciej do Ciebie wrócić (i do chłopaków, oczywiście). Tęsknię i myślę o Was stale.

Kocham.

Twoja,

May

PS.: Wiem, że tego nie przeczytasz, ale poczuję się lepiej, gdy to napiszę. Odezwij się, proszę. Jedno słowo od Ciebie, a rzucę tu wszystko i wrócę do domu.


End file.
